boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YT: General Masher/Happy Halloween!
Happy Halloween! This might not affect those of you who don't live in the United States, but it's still worth saying because most of us live here anyways. I just want to say happy halloween to those of you who are celebrating this American tradition for years even up to 2016. I'm just gonna tell you guys my thoughts reguarding this holiday. My thoughts on Halloween I think it's a great idea to have some sort of holiday reguarding the dead visiting Earth and scaring the daylights out of them. Mexico has something like this called Dia De Los Muertos which is celebrated during the day hence dia means day in spanish. I like the concept of "trick or treat". Although I give the kids treats everytime because I'm a nice guy, it's fun hearing these kids coming up to my house asking for candy in their sweet voice. I like the concept of going from house to house getting a variety of candy. As long as no dead black cats have been reported (this happened to my neighborhood once), I would let my younger brother go out trick or treating and he would have a blast. While that's going well, I would give candy to the kids knocking on my front door yelling "Trick or treat!" because my mom and dad have their event happening at what used to be my high school. I like the concept of costumes. Wether traditional (eg zombies and skeletons) or non traditional (eg Superman and Boom Beach grenadier), it's nice to see kids pretending to be the thing they are wearing. Even Dr T takes advantage of that concept, as we see him dressed up as a vampire. My thoughts on Boom Beach celerating Halloween Although Supercell is in Finland which means they don't celebrate Halloween, they know most of the customers who get this game and play it are Americans (besides Canadians, Japanese, Koreans, Chinese and Vietnamese people). I think it's a great idea how they care about the American players and release a 4th Mega Crab, that's probably the biggest thing that happened on Boom Beach as we see the Mega Crabs in Ice's Boom Beach story and Salatovnik's Diary of a Rifleman. Every time a Mega Crab is introduced, there is something new about it, that being the Scary Mortar. The Scary Mortar is a good feature in the Mega Crab event as it could help you or harm your strategy, just as long as it scares our troops with Jack O Lanterns poping out. The flying Critters is also a good idea as they look like bats, which have been in Halloween many times before. As I said before, I like the idea of Dr T dressing up as a vampire. Question is where is Hammerman's costume and Gearheart costume? I have questions for you! What are your thoughts on Haloween? Is there anything I could add to it? Are you gonna wear a costume? If you have any compliments reguarding this blog, those go in the comment section below. If you have any questions generally, those go in my message wall. As I have said before, happy Halloween! Category:Blog posts